


an ending

by orphan_account



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Leave ending, all that good stuff, james is depresso, laura continues to be the best character in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James reflects on the sunrise.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	an ending

He’d considered it. He really had. 

James hadn’t known, when he pulled into that parking spot, what would happen next. What was waiting for him in Silent Hill. Not who.

When he’d first met Mary, he knew he couldn’t envision a life without her. She did that to people. James hadn’t ever considered himself a happy person, but that smile of hers made him break out into grin. There had to be something magical about someone able to put a smile on James Sunderland’s face. 

He didn’t know who he was anymore. Not without her. The fog trailed up the horizon and out of Silent Hill, blanketing it away from his dull eyes. The sky was a pale blue as the amber sunrise faded away, like the hue of Mary’s hair from his memory. James wished she’d been here to see it. 

“Are you going to come or not?” A lilted voice pulled James from his thoughts. Laura has her arms crossed in front of her, kicking pebbles down the road. James blinked slowly, looking once more over his shoulder towards the fog-misted sky. “Helloooooo?”

“...Alright, I’m coming.” He said finally, turning back to the young girl. Mary must have loved her more than anything. A love he extinguished with a hand-sewn pillow. 

But maybe love didn’t vanish that easily, he thought, offering a hand towards Laura. The love that Mary had for him, for Laura. The love he had for Mary. Maybe it just went on to someone else.

Rolling her eyes, she took it and lead him up the trail. James didn’t know who— or what— came next, but as he left Silent Hill hand in hand with Laura, he could almost hear Mary’s joyous laughter ring out behind him. 

He smiled.


End file.
